


Algo ha cambiado

by Sukary



Series: Reencuentros [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco vuelve a ver a Harry en el Ministerio dos años después. Algo ha cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo ha cambiado

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de la serie 'Reencuentros'. Draco y Harry se vuelven a ver :)
> 
> Disclaimer: no me lucro con esta historia y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rowling y a los cesionarios de los derechos de explotación pertinentes.

**ÚNICO.**

Draco silba. Harry cree que alguien está alabando su bonito trasero hasta que da media vuelta y se encuentra de lleno con Malfoy. La primera impresión que le viene a la mente nada más verlo es que se ha convertido en un pingüino; trajeado de negro, corbata muggle y camisa blanca. Zapatos caros, perfume de lujo. Sonrisa cínica, muy _profident_ , diría Harry si no supiera de antemano que Malfoy no se lava los dientes con dentífrico. Lleva el pelo más revuelto que la última vez que le vio en ese perdido aunque ameno bar de Brasil. Le cuelga una mujer del brazo. Bonito complemento, evalúa Harry sin cambiar para nada la neutra expresión de su rostro. Muy enjoyada, muy pintada y esas cosas que Ginny tanto aborrece. Muy de pasearla para que todos la vean. Y de repasarla. A fondo.

Han pasado dos años más. Su hijo Scorpius anda tonteando con Lily desde hace unos meses. Albus quiere matarlo. Malfoy, probablemente lo ignora. Ginny no logra hacer entrar en razón a su hija, pues bastante tiene con su marido. Harry se tira de los pelos y Ron le da palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione simplemente cree que son un atajo de idiotas. Harry piensa que las palmaditas de Ron y las opiniones de Hermione se las pueden meter por el culo. El problema es grave. A lo mejor comunicándoselo a Malfoy…

-Scorpius está acosando a mi pequeña Lily.

Sin embargo, Draco sonríe, enseñándole a Harry sus relucientes dientes blancos. No vale. Harry usa dentífrico muggle, no están jugando en la misma liga. No es justo. El complemento de Malfoy hace unos segundos que ha salido porque la mujer del ministro tiene ganas de una tarde de chismorreo. Sí, están en el Ministerio. Cerca del despacho de Kingsley. No sabe por qué Malfoy ha dejado caerse por aquí después de tanto tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, desde que Scorpius se graduó, han estado viviendo en Francia hasta ahora. Pero de pronto, de pronto de nuevo están aquí.

-Y tu _pequeña_ Lily dejándose acosar.

Harry arruga la nariz. No le gusta el tono que ha utilizado Malfoy para paladear la palabra “pequeña”. Insinúa que no es cierto. Hay ironía en su voz. Susurra que Lily no es tan santa como parece. Tal vez que ya tiene veintitrés años y que no se ha caído de un guindo. Ya. Pues Scorpius es un zorrón de cuidado. Muy fiestero y fiel derrochador del dinero de su padre. La prensa comenta y esas cosas. Harry la lee. No es el tipo de hombre que querría para su hija. No, Merlín, por supuesto que no.

-Procura que se mantenga alejado.

Casi ruge. Draco lo nota. Y le gusta. Le gusta un montón. Ahí tienes al Gryffindor de oro sacando las garras, enseñando los dientes. De pronto, Draco siente un casi irrefrenable deseo porque lo muerdan. No entiende muy bien el porqué. Sigue pensando que Potter está muy sexy. Quizá más sexy que en Brasil. El invierno le hace mucho bien. Más que el verano. Sigue con su mujer. Sigue casado. Él también, aunque no es nada serio. Astoria lo sabe, ella también es una guarra de allá te las veas. Draco es perfectamente consciente de quién ha heredado Scorpius su fama de rompecorazones.

-Scorpius ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer con su polla lo que más le convenga.

Harry casi lo mata. Literalmente. Afortunadamente varios colegas del trabajo que merodeaban por el lugar lograron sujetarlo y mantenerlo en su sitio antes de que se lanzara sobre Malfoy. Qué importaba la varita, lo que él quería era sentir el dolor de Malfoy de primera mano. Nunca mejor dicho. Un par de hostias bien dadas que le reventaran la cara por grosero. ¡Lily no iba a dejarse sorprender por un ególatra estúpido como Scorpius Malfoy! Y mucho menos Scorpius iba a meter nada _ahí_. En la _cosita_ de su hija. No mientras él siguiera vivo y coleando. Y después de muerto tampoco, ya se encargaría su fantasma de eso. Aunque para fantasma el gilipollas que tenía delante.

-Te noto tenso, Potter.-comenta el muy hijo de puta mientras él sigue bien amarrado por un par de aurores. Claro, así cualquiera. Espera a que me suelten, cabrón. Que te voy a dar lo tuyo y te prometo que no vas a dejar de gritar. Y de sacudirte. Y de… _bueno_. Dicho así suena un poco raro. No se había dado cuenta.- ¿Hace un masaje?

Un par de patadas en los huevos, eso es lo que hace. A Harry le hierve la sangre y Malfoy parece tan tranquilo, incluso ha metido ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sigue sonriendo. Normal, ahora el dúo de aurores que lo están sujetando se acaban de convertir en sus Crabbe y Goyle de turno. Pero alguna vez estaría solo, y entonces aparecería él y se haría justicia. Por soez. Por injuriar. Por imbécil. Por ese whiskey tan caro que se cargó a su cuenta el muy engreído. Por ese y por los otros cuarenta que, supuso, debía de haber invitado a todo el bar. Total, papá Harry era el que se iba a encargar de pagarlo todo. _Arrg_. Muerte. Muerte horrible y visceral para él. Por malo.

Los aurores por fin le sueltan y miran desaprobatoriamente a Malfoy. Harry se ha calmado un poco, pero ahora sabe que no puede contar con la ayuda del rubio para alejar a Scorpius de Lily. Los aurores se van al final, aunque al principio se muestran un pelín reticentes. Malfoy sigue con las manos en los bolsillos. Harry sabe que está sujetando su varita. Así que al final le ha acojonado un pelín, ¿eh? No puede evitar sonreír, aunque es una sonrisa torcida de esas que solo usa en la cama. En la cama mientras folla con Ginny y ahora mientras  ~~discute~~  habla con Malfoy. Qué ironía.

-Bonita corbata.

Harry asiente. Sí, lleva corbata. Contra natura, pero la lleva. Es verde. Harry la odia. En realidad odia todas las corbatas, pero hace tiempo que ha empezado a usarlas porque Kingsley se lo recomendó, ya que creía que era crucial mostrar una imagen más respetable como Jefe de Aurores en la oficina. A Malfoy parece gustarle. No deja de mirarle el cuello. Harry entrecierra los ojos un poco y se pregunta si Ginny le ha dejado un chupón un tanto efusivo por ahí. Cree que no. Mierda, ojalá que no.

-El verde te favorece más de lo que te imaginas.

Harry tiene prisa. Hace diez minutos que tendría que estar en su despacho empezando con el terrible papeleo que lleva atrasando varios días por pereza. Hoy quiere volver pronto a casa. Quiere vigilar a Lily. Quiere tapiar todas las ventanas de la casa y trucar la red flu. Quiere esconder su varita y arrojar un _Alohomora_ sobre su habitación. Quiere dormir tranquilo esta noche.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Cuida tu lengua, Malfoy.-le advierte, con esa mirada tan suya, tan de “como te pille en alguna otra te voy a derribar a leches, guapo”. Se vuelve a girar, dándole la espalda, y prosigue su camino. Anda distinto esta vez. Parece más orgulloso, con la cabeza bien alta y el pecho hacia delante. Parece idiota.- Ha sido interesante volverte a ver. _Otra vez_.

Harry escucha a Malfoy reírse brevemente.

-Por cierto, antes he silbado porque me gusta cómo se aprieta tu culo bajo esos vaqueros.

Harry se gira, medio en shock, pero Malfoy ya no está allí. Frunce el ceño, pensando que ha debido de escuchar mal. Pero no, no lo cree, piensa tiempo después ya en su despacho tras cumplimentar el último informe de la jornada. Se está mirando en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene en el baño que incluye la habitación. Sonríe. Es verdad, a su culo le sientan bien estos vaqueros. Malfoy piensa que le hacen sexy. Malfoy es…

¿Gay?

Esa noche, en casa Ginny se queda sin follar y Harry duerme en el sofá. Lily ha vuelto a encontrar la manera de convencer a su madre para salir por la puerta porque tenía que ir a “estudiar a casa de una amiga”. Harry sabe que lo que realmente estará estudiando ahora será la anatomía del miembro viril de Scorpius Malfoy, pero trata de no pensar demasiado en eso. Además, Lily está trabajando ya, ¿qué cojones tendrá que estudiar? Luego piensa en Malfoy. Dice que su trasero es atractivo con esos vaqueros que no se ha quitado ni para dormir. A Malfoy le gusta su culo y Harry se siente halagado aunque no lo quiere admitir.

 

Esa noche sueña con que Malfoy lo revienta a polvos. Harry amanece con una señora erección. Mierda. Algo ha cambiado.

 


End file.
